Yeah, It's Love! Catch Me!
by Ayam Ungu
Summary: Wu Fan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, akan pergi ke jepang untuk mengikuti study banding selama 6bulan di salah satu brotherschool .. Boy'sLove allpairing EXO , KrisTao , Hunhan , Kaisoo , SuLay , Baekyeol ,, sumarry gagal..RnR


Annyeong,,, :D Aku kembali dengan Fanfic baru dn pen name bru pula,,, ad yang mengingtku? "dadon495pm" .. pasti gak ada TT

hm, kali in aku shipping ama EXO! My OTP! Aku pakai yng Official kok, bukan yng crack , aku gak terlalu suka ama crack, ada yng mau temenan ama aku, follow aku, twitter 98_ar0805 , numpang promosi! :D XD

Okey, maaf kalo misalnya bnyak MissTypo, Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter1: Buble Tea in Love

By: AR LJier

Disclamair : belong to GOD , belong to their self , this story belong to me! must!

Pair: All Official OTP .. Taoris, Hunhan, Kaisoo, SuLay , ChenMin , Baekyeol ...

Warning: Boy's Love , Typo blablabla

Rated: T

* * *

Juni 5th 20xx

"Wah, tidak kerasa kita akan berangkat besok-" . Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas bangku. Lalu memasang wajah lemasnya. "-Ah, pusing" sambungnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kebutuhanmu Hyung?" . Do Kyungsoo memandang namja itu . Tak ada jawaban. "Yah, Baekhyun Hyung" teriaknya.

"Mworago? Kau bertanya padaku?" Namja bernama Baekhyun itu balas bertanya dengan '_innocence'_nya.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan. Kyungsoo melancarkan aksi merajuknya. "Tidak, aku tadi bertanya kepada tembok" Jawabnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tch.." mulai memberikan deathglarenya ke Kakak Sepupunya itu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali dengan '_innocence'_nya. Pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya melanjutkan mencoret-coret kertas putih dihadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah laku Kyungsoo yang menurutnya 'kekanak-kananakan'.

Dan kembali ke suasana sebelumnya. Diam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Baekhyunsedang menghafalkan materi yang diberikan guru pendampingnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, hanya melanjutkan aksi mencoret-coret kertas dan merajuknya. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara siswa yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

Wu Yi Fan atau biasanya mereka memanggil Wu Fan, namja berasal dari China itu menghampiri meja mereka berdua. "Apa kalian telah menyiapkan semua kebetuhan kalian?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah" Jawab mereka bersama tanpa melihat ke arah Kris.

"Kalian kenapa?" Wu Fan mentatap mereka dengan heran. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyungsoo

"Malas" Jawab keduanya.

"Hm..." Wu Fan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ehem .." Sebuah pertanda 'tolong-perhatikan' dari Sungmin-sengnim terdengar di telinga para siswa. Karena begitu seriusnya, mereka tidak memperhatikan Sengnim yang datang. Seketika semua menghentikan aktifitas mereka lalu memperhatikan Sungmin-sengnim .

"Perhatian, Apa kalian semua lengkap berlima sekarang?" Ia menghitung per kepala siswanya.

"Lengkap, Seonsengnim" Namja berambut merah itu bersuara.

"Okey, Gomawoyo" Sungmin-sengnim meperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Kalian akan berangkat besok ke Jepang dalam Program Study Pertukaran Pelajar" Serentak para siswa mengiakan.

"Dan Sengnim akan menjadi pendamping kalian disana. Kalian akan bersekolah selama 6 bulan di S.M Art Tokyo Int. Senior High School. Salah satu _'brother' _School dari sekolah kita. S.M Art Seoul Int. Senior High School. Tetapi ada sedikit perbedaan dengan sekolah kita. Sekolah tersebut berfasilitas Asrama. Jadi, kalian akan tinggal di Asrama. Roommate kalian di Asrama nanti adalah salah satu siswa disana. Jadi, bersikap baiklah" Ujar panjang lebar Sungmin-sengnim. Para siswa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Para siswa diam menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Seosengnim mereka itu.

"Apa semua kebutuhan kalian telah siapakan? Pasport? Beberapa kertas itu? Atau?" Sungmin-sengnim melih ke arah anak didiknya. Mereka hanya memberi sebuah anggukan.

"Untuk penetapan kelas akan Sengnim bacakan" Ia merogoh kertas kecil yang berada di kantong celananya.

"XI-2. Wu Yi Fan(Kris), Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin (Kai). Kalian berada di kelas yang sama. Byun Baekhyun(Baekhyun) dan Oh Se Hoon(Sehun), kalian berada di XI-1. Untuk mengenai pembelajaran disana sepertinya tidak kenapa. Dan uang saku plus beberapa barang dari sekolah dan pemerintah akan di berikan besok . Jangan lupa datang besok paling lambat Jam 10.30. Kita akan _start_ mulai dari sekolah. Okey, jelas? "

"Nde, sengnim" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Kalian mendapat toleransi dari sekolah. Jadi, kalian boleh pulang sekarang, Annyeonghaseyo. Fighting" Sungmin-sengnim keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan para siswa tersebut sibuk memasukkan barang mereka kedalam tas.

"Yeorobeun" Sehun sedikit berteriak sehingga 4 pasang mata memperhatikannya. "Karena kita akan pergi besok. Ayo kita berjuang untuk kedepannya. Hwaiting!" Sehun sedikit berteriak untuk di akhir kata. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah, mereka tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Nde, FIGHTING!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berseru bersama-sama . Lalu mereka tertawa kecil. Kesenangan telah terpancar di wajah mereka.

_Kringggg... kringggg ... _Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi bersamaan dengan para namja tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku pikir sudah jam 12. Ternyata masih setengah sebelas" Byun Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangan digital yang menempel di pergelengan tangan kirinya.

.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju Lantai 1 dengan keributan. Sehun dan Kai bernyanyi sambil menari mengikuti lagu yang sedang mereka dengar melalui earphone. Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun berbicara tentang perihal besok. Sedangkan Wu Fan yang memimpin didepan pun bergumam ria dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Wu Fan berhenti saat beberapa anak tangga lagi sampai di Lantai 1. Manusia-manusia yang berada di belakangnya pun heran.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Wu Yi Fan.

"Kalian mau makan?" Wu Yi Fan menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kantin' di hadapannya.

"Nde Hyung, ide yang bagus. Aku lapar." Sehun berjalan mendahului Wu Fan dan mencoba masuk. Dan diikuti oleh keempat namja lainnya.

Mereka memasuki Kantin bagaikan 'Para Pangeran'. Terlihat dari Manusia-manusia yang berada di kantin tersebut tiba-tiba diam ketika mereka masuk. Sedangan mereka berlima, mereka memasang senyum canggung sebagai jawaban kecuali Wu Fan dan Sehun yang tetap diam karena telah bosan melihat hal semacam itu. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang cukup untuk mereka berlima. Terdengar decak kagum atau cibiran di telinga mereka. Tapi, mereka telah terbiasa.

"Ah, siapa yang ingin makan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia meliaht satu-per-satu chingu-nya itu.

Semua memasang wajah _'diriku-lapar'_ kecuali Sehun. Mereka kemudian pergi ke kasir setelah kode dari Baekhyun.

"Okey, Sehun, kau menjaga barang kami selagi kami ambil makanan" Wu Fan menepuk bahun Sehun dan mengikuti yang lain pergi ke Kasir. Sehun mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nde" Jawaban singkat dari Sehun. Ia kembali memandang sesuatu dalam Iphone-nya. Mendengar lagu sepertinya.

.

_Titt.. tit.. tit..._ Sehun mengecek Iphonenya. _'one messange'. _Ia langsung mengklik 'Ok'.

_To : Sehunnie  
From : Luluhan-gege_

_Annyeong~ ^^  
Kamu sekarang sedang dimana sehunnie?  
Apa kamu sekarang disekolah ? _

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat e-mail yang masuk di handphonenya. Ia segera membalas email tersebut dengan ceria.

_From : Sehunnie  
To : Luluhan-gege_

_Nde, ^o^ Aku sekarang sedang di sekolah gege,, ^^v  
Gege sebentar sore ada acara?  
Temani aku minum buble tea gege! _

Sehun begitu senang terlihat dari Ia tidak hentinya tersenyum setelah melihat e-mail itu. Walaupun telah lebih sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Ia masih tetap tersenyum kecil menunggu balasan e-mail itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya dengan perihal tingkah aneh dongsaengnya itu. Senyum sendiri sambil memandang handphone dan tidak menghiraukan yang lain. Mendengar pertanyaan dari hyung-nya itu. Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Semua memasang heran. Dan seketika mereka memasang wajah _hayoo-sehunnie-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan?._

"Ti-tidak hyung... Gwenchana!" Sehun tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya ia tertangkap basah.

Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya itu dan lalu melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Kai yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut tertawa.

"Ah, Sehun-ah akhirnya kau dewasa juga" Ujar Kai dengan nada ejekknya. Sehun yang sedang mencoba untuk mengambil makanan Kris langsung meng-deathglare Kai.

"Yak,, Kau!" Sehun mencoba memprotes tetapi tangannya tetap mencoba untuk tetap mengambil makanan dari tempat makanan Kris.

"Yak, Sehun, itu makananku!" Kris yang menyadari tingkah Sehun mencoba memukul tangannya. Kini giliran Sehun yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Kris. Sehun hanya nyegir sambil membentuk huruf V dari tangannya.

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan. Kembali , mereka tertawa karena tingkah Sehun.

Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan sebuah cookies ke mulut Sehun. Sehun langsung melahap cookies itu.

"Gomawo, Umma!" Raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah menjadi ceria. Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum. Yeah, menurut Sehun, Kyungsoo seperti Umma kedua baginya. Yang lain pun juga. Tetapi Kai malah memasang wajah memelas, _ feed-me-chagiya?_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Waeyo?" Kai mencoba mencari jawaban. Kai terus menatap kekasihnya itu. Merasa kasihan melihat namja yang menjadi status _namjachingu_nya itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan cookies kepadanya.

"Gomawo!" Kai kembali melembut. "Kim Poker Face" Ejek Kyungsoo.

Kembali mereka tertawa.

"Hanya seseorang namja yang bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehoon bisa tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Lu Han!" tutur Jongin.

Lu Han. Namja cantik berasal dari China tersebut telah meluluhkan hatinya. Sepupu jauh Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun dan lainya. Karena dia dapat bertemu dengan 'first love'nya lagi tersebut. Itu adalah perjalanan cinta yang begitu panjang menurut Sehun. Banyak yang harus Ia lalui. Hingga Ia bertemu dengan kebebesan akan cinta. Sehun begitu bersyukur karena semua mendukung, walaupun hal tersebut menyimpang.

"Ah, anyeonghaseyo Gege" Semua diam ketika Kai yang tiba-tiba berbicara. Mereka seketika melihat seseorang yang disapa Kai.

"Itu tidak berhasil Jongin!" Ujar Sehun. Sehun mereasa dikerjain. Yah, Ia pernah ditipu dengan hal sama seperti itu dan mengatakan jika ada Luhan. Dan Sehun sepertinya sudah merasa kebal akan hal itu.

TBC

Ide cerita gini dari pengalaman author yng pergi ikut study banding juga, tapi cuma di singapore! T.T gak sampe ke jepang ... #curcol

maap kalo ceritany masih ngawur, :)

Sorry if there much of mistake,

I'm not edited this!

Review, Dont be silent reader!


End file.
